


I hate my weakness's they made me who I am

by TwentyOneOTPs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Sadness, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneOTPs/pseuds/TwentyOneOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-BEEP BEEP TRIGGER WARNING IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CUTTING OR SUICIDE PLS DO NOT READ THIS-<br/>Tyler wasn't insane. If he wasn't ever going to be perfect he might as well bleed out his imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate my weakness's they made me who I am

**Author's Note:**

> -AGAIN, WARNING TRIGGERS SUICIDE AND CUTTING BE CAREFUL-

Tyler wasn't insane.

He did however have problems,problems that couldn't be fixed, or at least that's what he though.

Tyler ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him and examining the burns on his arm from the cigarette his father had pushed into his arm.

 It wasn't very pretty, one less way he could be perfect, one more flaw, he thought to himself. He grabbed a razor blade from the side of the sink.

If he wasn't going to ever be perfect he might as well bleed out his imperfections. Heck, why not bleed out altogether I mean what is life really worth living for? To finish high school, not go to college and be broke his whole life because his dad's an alchoholic? He looked at the razor in his hands. Funny how such a small insegnificant piece of metal could end it all...

For for something that tiny to end my life, my life must be pretty worthless, He thought as he flipped the blade over in his hand. He got up from the floor and lowered himself into the bathtub. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought how no one would miss him or even remember him.

Tyler lifted the razor blade up and brought it down across his arm pressing deep into the skin letting the bright red liquid flow from the wound. Tears streamed down his face as he pressed the blade into his skin a second time.

More tears.

More blood.

Just as he was about to make a deep slit straight across his wrist he heard something odd from the other side of the room and a little cheerful "ring" of a phone he slowly got up out of the bathtub not caring if blood was getting on the carpet in front of the sink. He glanced at the caller ID and picked it up. Tyler answered the phone

"Hello this is Tyler speaking"

"Hi Tyler it's Josh" josh responded

"I just wanted to call to remind you that I love you" josh said a bit embarrassed for not calling Tyler for a good reason.

"Oh" Tyler answered razor in hand tears down his cheeks and blood coating one arm like war paint.

"Josh I love you too" Tyler exclaimed his face tear stained.

"So you want to go to the movies sometime?" Josh asked his voice a little shaky

"Sure I'd love to" Tyler said now very happy

"Ok cool how's Friday?" Josh asked

"Great! Friday's great" Tyler said a small smile begging to form on his face.

"Ok bye Ty I love you" josh said as he hung up the phone, jogging back home away from the bridge he was by, happy that he now had a reason to live.


End file.
